Bullworth Town
Bullworth Town is the commercial district of the town of Bullworth. Geography and information Bullworth Town is north of Bullworth Academy and is sandwiched in between Old Bullworth Vale and New Coventry. Most of the area is taken up with small businesses. The area is generally clean and relatively upscale, but there are a few dirty alleys between the buildings, and some of the buildings in the southeastern section are run down. The town is frequented by Nerds, but Greasers, Bullies, and Townies can also be found here. Townsfolk from both Old Bullworth Vale and New Coventry mingle here. The fact that Bullworth Town does not have its own unique townsfolk like the other areas suggests that it has no residential area. However, there do appear to be high-rise apartments above the shops. Locations in Bullworth Town Bullworth Fire Station The only fire station in Bullworth, it is on the northwest side of Bullworth Town by the bridge to Old Bullworth Vale. Closed Movie Theater It is a closed movie theater in the southeastern corner of Bullworth. Come Hither Come Hither is a store that sells pornography. Jimmy obviously cannot enter it; in the introduction sequence of Panty Raid, he encounters Mr. Burton coming out of it. The name is likely a double entendre, as to give one a "come-hither glance" is to look at them seductively, while "come hither" is also a slang term for a method of fingering a woman. Dragon's Wing Comics ::Main Article: Dragon's Wing Comics Dragon's Wing Comics is a local comic book store in Bullworth Town run by Zack Owens. Zack gives Jimmy a mission to chase down Constantinos after he steals some comic books. The Nerds are frequently found hanging out in the basement of the store, where there is a bed and a ConSumo console. Jimmy can earn the right to use the basement as a save point if he beats Fatty's high score at ConSumo. Dragon's Wing Comics is essentially a weapons store for Jimmy; he can purchase stink bombs, itching powder, marbles, and firecrackers there. Easy Drugs A drug store located in the middle of Bullworth Town. It is one of two drug stores located in Bullworth. In-And-Out Motel The In-And-Out Motel is a rundown, mostly empty motel just west of The Underpass that separates Bullworth Town from New Coventry. Many of the windows are broken and some of the doors are blocked off with crime scene tape. Four errands involve it - one where Jimmy is asked by Christy to escort her to it, another where Mr. Buckingham asks him to get a picture of his wife Ms. Kopke cheating on him with Mr. Martin, one where Officer Monson asks Jimmy to expose Officer Williams' corruption, and one where a townswoman tasks Jimmy to retrieve her missing dog. The Motel is owned by Mihailovich. Strange noises can be heard from inside the motel late at night, and it is rumoured that Mihailovich kills people and stores corpses in the motel. It is the only off-campus hangout of the Bullies. The motel's name is a double entendre for sexual intercourse. Aside from the two errands hinting that the motel is frequently used for liaisons, it is common for Rockstar Games to give businesses names along these lines. J A small store at the corner of the southmost intersection of the town. Judging by its general appearance, it is probably a convenience store. Leighson's Bank The only bank in town. It is located on the west side of town next to the gas station. An errand to retrieve a dog takes Jimmy around the back of this building to the Parking Lot. In a fenced off grassy area in between the bank and another building on the south side, is a Grottos and Gremlins Card to which the protagonist can crawl through a hole in the wall to get to it. In what appears to be a glitch, the player may use the BMX IV or the BMX V to jump above the carvings above the door, into a grey, empty room ; although Jimmy cannot get out and must get busted by Authority or Adults to do so. Mental Dental A dental surgery and psychiatric clinic apparently owned by Dr. Bambillo. It is located by Sweet Cavity and the only town fire hydrant. Mexican Restaurant Mexican Restaurant, as the name suggests, is a Mexican restaurant. It is across the street from Shiny Bikes. There is a ladder behind Mexican Restaurant leading to the building's rooftop. During Christmas, Rudy (Bum Santa) sets up a "Meet Santa" stand and writes in his own urine, "Santa" on the snow. Oil spill The only gas station in Bullworth. The Greasers hang around here. In an errand, Jimmy is asked to remove two of them off the roof of the gas station. Rocket in My Pocket Rocket in My Pocket is most likely a science project store. It cannot be entered, but the windows there can be broken. Like many businesses in Rockstar Games produced games, it is also a double entendre and sexual innuendo. Shiny Bikes One of two locations of Shiny Bikes stores in Bullworth. Sweet Cavity Sweet Cavity is an automotive/hardware store. It is by Shiny Bikes and the bridge leading to Bullworth Academy. Jimmy gets a pair of tweezers for one mission. Town Hall Town Hall is the largest and most prominent building in Bullworth, save maybe the school itself. The roof can be accessed through a series of ladders. At one point in the game, Jimmy spray paints "Bullworthless" high up on the town hall. The graffiti can be seen there for the rest of the game. Worn In Worn In is the clothing store in Bullworth Town. Jimmy can access the store after being sent on an errand there by Edna in Cook's Crush as well as by Ms. Philips during Here's to you Ms. Philips. However it is possible to access the store before those missions. It is the second clothing store Jimmy encounters in the game, the School Store being the first. The name suggests that it it a store selling used clothes only. Yum Yum Market ::Main Article: Yum Yum Market There is a Yum Yum Market location in Bullworth Town, run by Mr. Oh, who manages to be in two places at once and run the Yum Yum Market location in Old Bullworth Vale as well. The market sells Beam Cola, eggs, flowers and chocolates. Later in the game it sells spraypaint and spud rounds. Category:Bullworth Category:Locations